


Dan Avidan/You Drinking Game

by Rihanna11



Category: Fandom Drinking Game, Game Grumps
Genre: drinking game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rihanna11/pseuds/Rihanna11
Summary: Welcome to the Dan Avidan/You Fanfic Drinking Game.The rules are simple1. Pick any fanfiction from the dan avidan/You tag2. Take a shot when the following things happen3. Any applies to all Fics in the tag but others afterwords belong to specific sub genres(Minors use soda)





	Dan Avidan/You Drinking Game

Take a shot if in:

Any fic

\- You just got out of a bad relationship 

\- Everything has gone to shit in your life. Examples include, but aren’t limited to, you just got out of a bad relationship, got fired, some or all of your family has died, you got evicted

\- You’re an average girl who dabbles in editing and becomes a new editor of the Game Grumps

\- Dan has a terrible one dimensional girlfriend

\- You two seem to click even though minimal character development has taken place

\- Even though you two have kissed and maybe hooked up, it gets awkward because neither of you are brave enough to confess your true feelings

\- Mega happy ending

Demon Fics

\- You’re alone at your house baking cookies 

\- Dan, in the form of a demon, shows up for the cookies

\- You’re scared but any fear within you disappears within minutes

\- He tries to make a contract with you

\- You refuse his advances at first 

\- Eventually you give in and sleep with him

\- Even though he’s slept with humans many times, you’re special to him for some reason and wants to keep seeing you

\- End of story, they fuck, the end

Smut Fics

\- daddy kink

\- “babygirl”

\- (in aslan voice) Ride me

\- fic is based off a song

\- cuddles

Established relationships/“You work too hard” fic

\- Dan is either on tour for too long or writing songs too much

\- the rest of the Grumps are worried and it’s up to you to help him

\- convince him to him by using your body

\- *bed rocking noises in the distance*

\- if he’s on tour, he sends you guys sext or have phone sex

\- he sends you a video of him jacking off

\- when he gets back home the first thing he does is fuck you

Pregnancy fic

-...I’ve got nothing, I don’t really read those, uhhh, reader is pregnant

Love triangle fic

\- Someone else (usually markiplier) is in love with you

\- Dan would be willing to fight them for your affection 

\- Dan is the ultimate victor no matter what happens in the middle of the story

OR

\- https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jgFyCuKoEGA

~The end~

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t expect Oscar worthy material on ao3 and I quite enjoy this tag but I’ve noticed a lot of cliches in it. I thought I’d poke a little fun on it. This is in no way an attack on any of the writers on here, I just got bored on a Monday night. I’m also thinking about doing this with other tags on the site, let me know if ya want specifics, I’ll do any fandom/relationship/character/etc on the site.


End file.
